Returning
by Duja89
Summary: He left the world behind with no intention of going back. But after years of seclusion he knows that he has too. An old enemy has resurfaced after years of hiding and he must stop them. Their current crimes far bigger than anything from the past and he is the only one strong enough to stand up to them and their creation. (I don't own pokemon)


From the grey clouds above fell a light snow the lazily drifted in the air, quite different from the usual blizzards that the mountain was famous for. Along the ground, where the wind caught the rocks just the right way, small vortexes of snow blew around before quickly dissipating.

Standing on the ledge, he looked out across the peaks of the smaller mountains surrounding the area. The tranquil scene was one of the few pleasures he had left in life. Below was a drop-off that went down for several hundred feet but up here on the top of the world he saw only the beauty that the world holds. His hands were in the pockets of the red sleeveless jacket that he always wore over a black short-sleeved shirt. Others would have found it too cold to be without a heavy coat but years of solitude on the mountain summit had made him indifferent to the cold.

He made his home on the mountain many years before with only his faithful pokemon for companionship. Before that, he had travelled the various regions catching pokemon and competing in the many pokemon leagues becoming one of the strongest trainers in the world. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, even Kalos, every year another region and every year another victory.

His name was known far and wide, his picture on the cover of magazines and every time he competed in a tournament his battles were televised to the world. Reporters constantly swarmed him wherever he went wanting an interview and talk shows were always trying to get him to come on for a segment. No matter where he went, he was besieged by the nonsense.

Time and time again he was offered the chance to join the elites of each region as their champion. Time and time again he denied. The fame and wealth was not what he wanted though he kept getting both. His only desire was to keep growing stronger alongside his pokemon. Finally he had enough and began his life at the top of the mountain disappearing from the world altogether. He spent the years training his pokemon against each other and the strong wild pokemon that also called the mountain home.

Five years of peace and solitude. Five years of training without fans and reporters and novice trainers annoying him. Five years of not worrying about _them._ Mt Silver became his paradise, the one place in the world he could be free to do what he wanted most. He never left the mountaintop. When low on food he would send his pokemon off to gather some from the surrounding forest. Fresh water could always be found in the pools within the network of caves and tunnels that ran through the mountain from melting snow and he could make a hot spring with the help of his pokemon if he needed to relax.

At first, the wild pokemon were angry that a mere human had taken up residence on their mountain. The mountain that was famed for having the strongest wild pokemon in any region and they would constantly attack him and his pokemon to try to get him to leave but each time were defeated. After about a year of defeats, they came to respect him. Now they wouldn't come higher than a few floors below the summit unless they wanted to test their strength against his pokemon. They would even help keep the occasional trainer from finding him whether by wearing down their pokemon to the point they had to leave or warning him so that he could disappear until they left.

Only one person had ever found him on the mountain. About two years after he left the world behind he slipped up. An elite trainer who he had met before was flying across the mountains and spotted him training. He battled the trainer pitting his strongest pokemon against theirs. The battle lasted ten seconds before his pokemon had knocked the other out. Afterward, he forced the elite trainer to swear an oath of silence never to reveal his location to anyone or try to make contact with him again. After seeing the power of his pokemon and fearing what that power could do the elite agreed.

But now, after many years of bliss, he knew he had to leave. Not to participate in some tournament but to once again put an end to the evil that he had defeated before. If the scene before him represented the beauty of the world then this group showed how horrible the world could be. He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket clenching it in his fist. Until today the elite had kept his promise of no contact but an hour ago a pokemon had shown up on the mountain bearing a message for him. He immediately recognized the pokemon and knew to whom it belonged. He was initially furious that the elite would break his oath but a quick glance at the note that the pokemon had brought him gave his fury a new target.

In his first year of being a trainer, he had faced off against the criminal organization who sought to use pokemon as tools and take over the region. Stealing and selling pokemon was the least worse thing that they did. What the world never learned was that the group had used torture and chemical enhancements to unnaturally modify pokemon to make them into nothing more than killing machines. He fought them many times eventually defeating their leader who ran away into hiding. Without its leader, the organization crumbled until everyone thought it gone. However, some of the administrators had evaded capture and a few years later tried to stage a resurgence. He once again defeated them, though they were a shadow of their former self, seemingly putting an end to them for good. Nevertheless, like a cancer they had simply gone into hiding before gaining enough power to once again wreak havoc on the world.

He knelt down to the bag at his side and picked out one of his many pokeballs. He tossed it in the air releasing the large orange dragon-like pokemon with small wings and a large fire burning on its tail contained inside.

"We're leaving," he said quietly picking up the bag and walking toward the pokemon.

The dragon gave a quick look of surprise but obediently bent over to allow its trainer to get on its back. With a quick flap of its wings, both human and pokemon took to the air leaving behind the home they hadn't left in years.

With the wind rushing by him he unclenched his fist and reopened the note. Written on it was a mere two words. Two words that he thought he'd never see again. Two words that had the power to rip his world apart and force him to come back whether he wanted to or not. The two most vile words he could think of. He let the piece of paper go no longer wanting or needing it. Even without directions, he knew where he needed to go. He knew where to find the author of the note.

The piece of paper blew in the wind. Falling back to the ground at the exact spot where it was delivered. The note laying open for anyone to plainly see the words written upon it:

 _TEAM ROCKET_

* * *

 **So what do you all think? Who the character is should be obvious but I wanted to leave it vague and not name him in this chapter. The chapters will be longer from now on as this was just the start-up so I didn't want to go too in depth yet.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I know I'm not the greatest writer so please don't just gripe about grammar or imagery. Let me know what you liked or hated or what was confusing or out of place.**


End file.
